Thoughts
by SilverBladeOfTruth
Summary: Sometimes, we keep our feelings to ourselves. No one else really knows about what's deep inside you. Here's some emotions characters from the Sisters Grimm have.
1. Puck

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm**

* * *

She's beautiful.

That silky blonde hair sweeping across her slender back.

Her eyes are pools of ocean blue that I'm afraid to drown in.

I'm falling in love.

But I'm afraid of falling in love.

* * *

That strong punch takes my breath away.

Her adorable expression when she's mad.

She never looks at me any other way.

All I want is her attention.

When I get it, she is always angry.

But I don't care.

* * *

Today she is more beautiful than ever.

Blonde hair streaming.

White dress flowing.

The way she looks at me so tenderly, I'm afraid I'm about to burst.

I don't hear any words anymore.

All I see is her face, and her lips pressed against mine.

* * *

**A bit OOC I know, but please review! **


	2. Veronica

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm**

* * *

I love him.

But he doesn't respect my children's thoughts.

He doesn't see I can defend myself.

He doesn't see how bold our family truly is.

He doesn't.

* * *

I love my oldest daughter.

Her stubborn and bold personality is just like mine.

I love my youngest daughter.

She cheers me up on the gloomiest days.

I love my son.

He is perfection in my eyes.

* * *

I love my children.

I would die to protect each one of them.

I love him too.

But he can't see them growing up.

He can't see that I can defend myself and my children.

He is wrong.

So I will show him.

* * *

**Veronica is a little OOC too! Oh well. Review!**

* * *

**Ode to a Fangirl- Thanks for reviewing! I edited this chapter to follow your suggestions. **


	3. Henry

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm**

* * *

My three babies.

They all grew up so fast.

Veronica did too.

* * *

First, my beautiful blonde girl.

She marries that filthy fairyboy I hate.

Then my bubbly little brunette.

I never imagined that she would become so mature.

And lastly, my little redheaded son.

He is already six feet tall.

* * *

Veronica I love as much as my children.

I know she can defend herself, but I still worry.

I still want to protect her.

I don't want to see them leaving me.

I don't.

They say I'm overprotective.

That's all I am, the overprotective father.

* * *

**Review!**


	4. Daphne

_**EVERYONE READING THIS: PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU THINK I SHOULD CONTINUE THESE STORIES WITH THE NAME, OR LET YOU GUESS THE CHARACTER WRITTEN ABOUT. THANK YOU. **_

****Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm****

Happiness  
What I use to mask the worry inside  
The hurt  
The loneliness  
The love

* * *

Sabrina is the lucky one  
She always has Puck  
But I have no one

* * *

Bubbly  
Excited  
Happy  
All false traits

* * *

I'm lonely  
Hurt from abusing foster parents  
Worried for my family  
Too desperately in love with someone to realize that...

* * *

I have someone  
More than someone  
I have an understanding sister  
A caring grandmother  
A sweet brother  
I have an awesome brother-in-law(In the future anyways...)  
A shy best friend  
A considerate caretaker(Canis)  
I have a loving mother  
A protective father  
And I also have a true love  
One who will protect me  
Love me  
Care for me

* * *

And that is all I need

**A little dramatic...  
**

**Love it(Guest)- Thank you for reviewing! I appreciate the comment. **

**5 reviews or I'm not posting! It doesn't have to be a really nice review, so feel free to speak your mind!**


	5. Sabrina

**DO YOU THINK I SHOULD CONTINUE PUTTING NAMES, OR WOULD YOU LIKE TO GUESS? PLEASE LET ME KNOW; PM ME OR REVIEW!****I MAY ONLY BE POSTING ONCE A WEEK. SORRY FOR THE INCONVIENCE. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm**

* * *

Once golden curls

Now dyed blue

Once smelled like roses

Now like poop

I know I hate him

But how can I be sure?

* * *

He hates me

I hate him

It has been like that

Ever since that day I pushed him into the pond

* * *

Why should I change that?

But those words

They hurt me

Every insult

Blur my perfect vision

Tears fall

But I never cry

When I ask

They tell me I know why

* * *

I love him

He loves me

It has been like that

Ever since that day I pushed him into the pond

It has always been that way

We were just so blind to fate

* * *

Now it is my wedding day

* * *

**PUCKABRINALOVER-Thank you so much! I appreciate it.**

**mary- I know you're not criticizing me, but that's kind of offensive. Just because we both write poems, does not mean I am copying her.**

**Ode to a Fangirl- Thank you! **

**Guest- I appreciate the idea, but we have a discrepancy for that. I'll look into it though. **

**EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED-THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!**

**EVERYONE WHO DIDN'T REVIEW-PLEASE REVIEW! YOU CAN REVIEW EVEN I YOU DON'T HAVE AN ACCOUNT!**


End file.
